


my heart's a stereo

by staryu



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryu/pseuds/staryu
Summary: peter has to cancel their date / can’t make it because of spidey stuff and feels bad so he decides to make it up to her by swinging by with a boombox outside her bedroom window once he’s done.





	my heart's a stereo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the video posted on the official spider-man twitter account. also, ana (@farfromhc) wanted me to write this and since it's her birthday i thought i'd do it as a lil birthday gift. so this is for ana, happy bday cutie!

She’s not surprised when he texts her he can’t make it. Spidey stuff is spidey stuff, and crime’s gotta be stopped. She’s a little disappointed because she just wanted to be with him for a bit, but she’ll get over it. All she needs is a hot cup of tea and some good night’s sleep and all will be well.

Once she has finished her tea, she shuts the book she’s reading & brushes her teeth before heading straight to bed. She’s sound asleep within 15 minutes of tossing and turning to find a good sleeping position under her covers.

The next thing she knows she’s slowly waking up to music playing from… outside her window? Mj frowns. Groaning, she pushes herself off the bed and open the curtains.

Jesus Christ.

What an idiot.

What a complete, cute, damn idiot.

She opens the window slightly.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing?”

She whisper-yells.

“I felt really bad about missing our date, so I thought I’d make it up to you.” He says, his voice muffled by the mask.

That’s actually kind of sweet, she thinks, and she would so appreciate it, if it wasn’t a school night.

“You couldn’t think of another way to make it up to me? You had to swing over and blast music from a boombox in the middle of the night on a school night?” Annoyed, she rolls her eyes and cross her arms over her chest.

“It’s just 11:30, Mj.” He replies.

“What?”

She could’ve sworn it was much later than 11:30. So, she turns to glance at her alarm clock. It’s 11:30 alright.

“Okay, 30 minutes.” She says and opens the window fully for him to swing into. “And would you turn that music off? You’re gonna wake-up my mom.”

“Cool.” Peter says with enthusiasm and jumps through the window with the boom-box still pumping music through the speakers. “Oh, right, sorry,” he chuckles as he struggles to find the power button.

“How do you…” Peter thinks out loud and Mj just watches him; slowly growing more and more impatient. He finally finds the button and puts down the stereo before pulling off his mask. “Hi,” he breathes; flashing her the softest grin she’s ever seen, and she melts into a puddle of mushy goo.

“Hey,” she responds, feeling her cheeks burning, she looks down at her feet. “So how was spidey-“ she starts but is cut off when he kisses her out of the blue and it takes all the air right out of her lungs.

The palm of his hand feels soft against her warm cheek.

“Damn, Parker,” she sighs, catching her breath.

“Sorr-“ He tries but now it’s her time to cut him off.

He started it.

Mj kisses him slowly; as if she’s trying to make it last as long as possible before she needs to pull away to breathe. Why does she need air anyway? She’d much rather keep kissing him. It feels nice.

Maybe more than nice, but she’s not exactly willing to admit that just yet.

“As much as I would lo- like to keep kissing you,” she trips over her words. Crap.

“No funny business tonight,” she points a finger at him jokingly and he straightens up and nods at her.

“Good Spidey, now tell me about your mission,” Mj says, walking over to her bed and sits down on the bed. She pats the spot next to her. He joins her on the bed and starts telling him about an armed robbery. Her heart is beating a mile a minute when he goes on about saving the day. His eyes are shining, his smile wide and those cute little crinkles on the edge of his eyes are showing. He’s so happy and she lo- … likes it very much.

“That’s amazing,” she says but what she really wanna say is _you’re_ amazing. But she has an incredible amount of self control- “You’re amazing.”

Maybe just a healthy amount of self-control.

Peter leans in; he rests is forehead against hers and nuzzles their noses together; taking his time before capturing her lips in a world-stops-spinning type of kiss.

It’s when her heart is pounding; heat rushing though her veins, she realizes that she might be in love with him.

She pulls out. “Okay, you better get home before Aunt May kicks your cute butt for being out so late.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he says, standing up.

“See you tomorrow.” He smiles; and swings out the window, forgetting the damn boombox.

“See ya,” she sighs.

“Oh boy, you’re in way too deep now, Jones,” she says to herself as she crawls back under the covers, unable to sleep for a good while, he’s on her mind and that goddamn kiss.

She loves him. She’s screwed.


End file.
